


【狡朱】守夜人

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 剧情大概是狡朱新年前夕回乡探望狡啮友代女士。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 1





	【狡朱】守夜人

“做噩梦了？”

朱猛然睁眼，她被狡啮的声音从梦境的漩涡中打捞上岸。

朱有些茫然地看了看四周，她的脑袋仿佛注了水，昏沉湿重，无法思考。狡啮坐在驾驶位，她坐在副驾，车子正笔直地在公路上飞驰。狡啮握了握她的手，他眼中盛放着关切，更多的是宽慰。

“嘛，算是吧。其实也没有那么可怕。”朱拉起狡啮的左手，来回抚摸着他中指上那枚细细的银戒。戒指是朱买给狡啮的情人节礼物。她会知道情人节这个古老的节日，还是因为宜野无意间讲起自己被佐佐山捉弄的往事。狡啮收到礼物后只是挑了挑眉，自觉地戴在了手上。

“大约还有十几分钟，就快到了。”狡啮弯了弯嘴角。

又一个新年将要来临，他们趁着假期，驱车前往相模原市看望狡啮的母亲，友代女士。

出于对失去儿子的母亲的同情、怜悯，出于对狡啮早年经历的好奇，朱以狡啮朋友的身份，在他流亡的几年间，多次拜访友代女士。在与友代女士的交谈中，在狡啮曾经成长的房屋中，朱听到了来自旧日的、微弱的呼应。虽然狡啮杳无音信，但她对往事的一次次触碰，渐渐将自己强硬地嵌入了他的生活中，不管是过去的，还是未来的。就像，起初身处孤岛，之后她向眼前辽阔无垠的大海高声呼喊，群鸟掠过天际，浪花一朵又一朵，向她涌来。她得到的回响是亘古与永恒。

与友代女士的几次接触让朱不得不承认她是位坚强又温柔的女性。友代女士除了在极度思念儿子时会被现实的残忍划出伤口，眼眶中卷起泪水，其余的时候都善思善辩，真诚又开朗。友代女士与她格外亲近，因为朱见证了她的苦痛，并与她共同承担了苦痛。

窗外移形换影的景物将朱的回溯拉得很长。但几乎也是在片刻之间，他们就抵达了目的地。

狡啮推开大门，“我们回来了。”

“欢迎回家！”友代女士听到狡啮的声音，急忙从厨房走出来，“路上辛苦了，要不要休息一下？哎呀，小朱看起来又瘦了，是不是没有好好吃饭好好休息啊。”

朱摸了摸脑袋，不好意思地笑了，“阿姨真是慧眼如炬呢。”

“今晚要多吃一点哦！”友代女士又回到了厨房，“是丰盛的寿喜锅。”

“我们放好行李就来帮你。”

狡啮带朱上了楼，来到他的房间，将行李袋放在床边。这不是朱第一次来到他的房间，但却是第一次在狡啮的带领下、邀请下，踏入他的私人领地，攫取他的独家回忆。房间干净，很明显被友代女士细心打扫过了。朱用目光抚触狡啮的那面书墙，拉波尼奥、海明威、西村寿行、横沟正史的作品摆在最显眼的地方，有几本书脊都磨破了，露出毛糙的纸。窗下的几个哑铃整齐地排成一列，和角落的足球安静地对望。狡啮换好了早已放在床边的家居服，来到朱的身后帮她脱下外套。他看着若有所思的朱，坏心眼地将她转过来，猝不及防地落下一个吻。

“又不是没看过这些书，走了，下楼了。”

狡啮走向门口，朱顺势跳上了他的背，搂住他的脖子不松手。狡啮无可奈何地叹了口气，却也笑着背好她，“常守朱小朋友是累到连走路的力气都没有了吗？”

狡啮短硬的头发扎得朱撇了撇嘴。朱用懒洋洋的语气回他，“是啊，不想自己走呢”。

狡啮稳稳地托着她，从楼梯上一阶一阶走下来。窗外零星绽放的烟花，古老的日式房屋，狭窄的木质楼梯，咚咚砸在地面上的脚步声，母亲在厨房哼出的不成调的歌，挂在他身上轻盈的人，这就是生活的总和。

来到厨房门口，朱从狡啮的背上滑了下来。“阿姨，有什么我们可以帮忙的吗？”

“不用不用，很快就好了。你们去被炉里坐着等就好。”友代女士果断将两人赶出了厨房。

狡啮耸了耸肩，还是走进厨房，将碗筷拿了出来。

三人吃完饭后，友代女士想出门走走，朱主动提出来要和她一起。

“慎也就留在这里看家吧。”朱扮了个鬼脸，跟在友代女士身后走出了门。刚走出没几步，便收到了狡啮发来的讯息：“别以为我没听出来你的暗示。啧，我早就不是猎犬了好么。”

“你们能够一起回来陪我，我真的很开心呢。”友代女士神色温柔地看向朱，“忽然有了走向新年的动力。”

“嗯，我也是。您和慎也不用相隔万里，可以常常见面，这让我有一种心愿得偿的欢喜。”朱挽住了友代女士的胳膊，她们并肩走在寥寥无人的街道上。“新年会有好事发生的。”

“老年人与年轻人的不同，不仅仅在于他们得不到新年礼物，而是在于他们不再相信新年。（注2）新年只是人为切割出的时间断点，希冀、美梦、心愿这些，在我看来其实早就湮灭成灰了。但我仍为活着这件事感到幸运。”

她们头顶的天空忽然炸开一朵烟花，橙色、粉色的火星转瞬即逝，就像一束令人头晕目眩的阳光。

“我已别无所求。你呢，小朱？除了身负的正义、除了美好的社会，你还期望什么呢？我知道你和慎也坚守的东西是不同的。”

“我……”朱忽然无言相对。她想，长相厮守、海誓山盟、白头偕老、尽善尽美这些词都太过刻板太过正式太过虚幻，不足以精确无差地描摹她对慎也的感情。

“你们也许永远不会完全理解对方。但我相信你们能够远远超过互相理解。这样就好，不是吗？”友代女士接过了话，又一朵烟花腾起，而后被夜空吞噬。

“其实我有准备新年礼物给小朱哦，只是给你的，在慎也的枕头下面。”

“啊，谢谢您，我已经迫不及待想去看看了。”朱惊喜地道谢。

“说起来慎也小时候很喜欢新年，特别是新年礼物，我都要准备好几份礼物给他。如果不是他想要的礼物还会哭鼻子。”友代女士陷入了回忆，“慎也爸爸去世后，他就再也没有哭过了，礼物也不要了。我手中的线越放越长，他一飞冲天，便再也不受我的约束了。”

“原来慎也不达目的不罢休的性格是这样养成的。”

“是我太溺爱他了。” 

她们在一座桥上停下。这里聚集着三三两两看烟花的人。花火密集了起来，夜幕被涂抹上了五光十色的笔痕。

狡啮听到楼下的开门声，从床上坐了起来。不一会儿朱便带着满身寒意进来了。她直奔床头，掀开枕头，果真发现了一本被精心包装的书。

“这是什么？”狡啮疑惑地问。

“阿姨送我的新年礼物。”

朱慢慢拆开，发现是一本外文诗集。书中夹着一张卡片，上面写道：“这曾经是慎也父亲送我的礼物，我将它转赠于你，希望你也能拥有爱的奇迹。狡啮友代。”

朱有些意味地看向狡啮，狡啮只是点了点头，让她收下。

睡前，朱靠在床头随手翻开了一页，小声读了出来。

“舍下我，走吧。可是我觉得，从此我就一直徘徊在你的身影里。”她忍不住看向狡啮，狡啮也静静注视着她。

“在那孤独的生命的边缘，从今再也不能掌握自己的心灵，或是坦然地把这手伸向日光，像从前那样，而能约束自己不感到你的指尖碰上我的掌心。”

“劫运让天悬地殊隔离了我们，却留下你那颗心，在我的心房里搏动着双重声响。”（注3）

朱突然放下了书，钻进了狡啮怀中。狡啮吻了吻她的头顶，他们心贴着心，听着窗外隐隐约约又接连不断的烟火声，共同跨入了新的一年。

注1：标题来自俄罗斯作家谢尔盖·卢基扬年科的科幻小说《守夜人》。  
注2：出自《追忆似水年华》第二卷。  
注3：出自《白朗宁夫人抒情十四行诗集》第六首。


End file.
